Twisting Hearts
by kathompson78
Summary: Can Kagome's heart handle seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo together again? Will she be strong enough to continue to love Inuyasha or will her unexpected friendship with Sesshomaru change her feelings? What will Inuyasha think about this? Will he let Kagome go to keep his promise to Kikyo or will he finally admit his true feelings for Kagome? (Takes place during the quest to defeat Naraku)
1. Heartbreak

**Okay this is completely different from what I usually do but the idea came and I am sticking to it. From a girl to girl and understanding Kagome's pain on a personal level I thought I should write a different scenario. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One<span>**

*Kagome is searching in the forest for Inuyasha* (Go figure!)

_I wonder where he went off too? Why do I keep doing this to myself...it is not like I don't know who he is with. I am just hoping that once he is not with her._

*Voices*

_Uh...nope cannot go my way not even once._ Kagome then put up a shield to hide her scent.

"Inuyasha, when are you going to come with me," Kikyo said.

"Not yet Kikyo, I know I promised but I also promised to avenge you. I must must kill Naraku first, then I will go to hell with you."

By that time Kagome could see the lovers in an embrace holding each other.

_Why does he love her so much? She is dead? Ah...Better not stay and watch so I can hurt even more._

Just as Kagome was about to leave Kikyo looked straight into her eyes and smiled. Kagome paused, _what is she up to?_

"Inuyasha what about my reincarnation, I know you have feelings for that girl?"

"Kagome will understand. I did make a promise to protect her and I will but I made an oath to you long before she came into the picture. Why do you care?"

"I don't. I was just curious." Kikyo's eyes left Inuyasha's and landed straight to where Kagome once stood. _That should take care of her, _Kikyo thought to herself.

Inuyasha turned to the direction that Kikyo was staring at and saw the bushes rattle.

_Uh, Oh Kagome, _then he looked straight up at Kikyo and pushed her away. "You know she was there didn't you, that is why you asked me?"

"Why are you mad Inuyasha? That girl needed to learn that you are mine. You need to stop allowing her to live in a fantasy world!" Kikyo yelled at him.

"What is the hell are you talking about?" He barked at her.

"Oh my naive Inuyasha you cannot see it can you? How is it that everyone around you can see that that girl loves you but you cannot?" Kikyo smirked.

_Kagome...loves...me!? But how? She can't love me, I am nothing just a lousy half-demon._

"Oh Inuyasha dear you still think you are not worthy of love don't you? Well it is no concern to you whether she loves you or not, YOU BELONG TO ME! Just remember that!"

Before Inuyasha could reply Kikyo disappeared in the night with her soul collectors.

He looked towards were Kagome stood moments ago, _Oh Kagome I wish it didn't have to be like this, I am sorry._

He thought best to leave her alone and cool off so he headed back to the rest of the group at camp.

*Meanwhile*

Kagome was still running. She didn't know where she was running to she just knew she didn't want to stop.

_How could this be? How could he not care about my feelings for him? I am a fool to ever love him. _

By this time tears where castigating down her checks.

"AGH!" She tripped over some roots sticking out of the ground and started to tumble down hill towards a creek.

"Agh!...Owe!" When she finally came to a stop, she had tones of cuts and gashes all over her.

She didn't move but just sat there crying looking up at the stars.

_Why Kagome? Why did you have to fall for a baboon? Why can't he love me and stay with me? I am really just a jewel shard collector to him._

She cried a little bit more until she fell asleep, not knowing that she was being watched.

*In the distance*

"Lord Sesshomaru do you think we can take a break soon?" Rin looked up to her Lord with her puppy eyes hoping he would say yes.

"Not yet Rin but soon," He said. Just as he finished his sentence a gust of wind blew causing him to get a whiff of Kagome's scent.

_What is this? The little miko is alone and bleeding. Seems my half wit brother failed her again. Hm. This Sesshomaru does not care for her._

He was about to head in the opposite direction until he sensed demonic auras.

_Hmm...seems the little miko has gotten into some trouble. Agh. We should help her, why does this Sesshomaru feel like he is going to regret this later._

He quickly shot out his youkai's aura, like a shock wave, to let any low class demon know that he was there and to not touch the girl.

_There she should be safe until I get there._

"Jaken get Rin on Ah Un and follow quickly." Before Rin and Jaken could say anything Sesshomaru was gone.

"Wonder what that is about?" Rin questioned.

"If Lord Sesshomaru rushed off it is probably something of great importance and none of your concern." Jaken replied.

As Sesshomaru was racing to Kagome he couldn't help but to wonder why she was alone and why she was defenseless.

_I thought my she stayed with the pack, why is she so far from them?_

Once he came into the clearing he saw the girl curled up next to the creek. He just stood there staring at her. He quickly gathered that she had a lot of cuts and gashes on her but couldn't figure out why.

_No demon did this._

Without waking her he quietly scanned the area. He picked up a trail of blood leading up a hill.

_All these cuts came from her falling? Agh, weakly humans. This Sesshomaru should just leave her for being stupid._

"Ah! Is that Lady Kagome! Oh no Lord Sesshomaru we have to help her.!" Rin yelled out to him as she climbed off Ah Un.

"Lord Sesshomaru surely you did not rush off to help this measly human!" Jaken yelled.

"Hey, I am a measly human!" Rin yelled at him.

_Great! _He thought to himself but couldn't help to smile at Rin's comeback since she fully didn't understand what Jaken was implying.

Rin sat next to Kagome pushing her hair behind her ear.

"She looks so sad Lord Sesshomaru, can we bring her with us...please."

He looked at the young girl then at the miko. He had to admit she did look really sad but most of all like her spirit was broken. Sesshomaru then did the unexpected.

He bent down and took Kagome in his arms.

"This Sesshomaru thinks this miko needs medical care. We shall head home."

Rin and Jaken just stood there with their mouths to the floor.

"I expect you home by breakfast time, so get a move on!" He growled at them. He didn't understand what the big deal was.

Rin and Jaken quickly got back on Au Un before Sesshomaru got more upset.

As Sesshomaru was flying through the air, he kept checking on the girl in his arms.

"..mmm..." He froze as the girl moved in his arms. Kagome snuggled up closer to him placing her head on his shoulder and her arms around his neck.

_Who does she think she is. I am the great Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands I should not even be touching her._

Her hair started to move in the wind causing it to blow in Sesshomaru's face.

_Mmm she does smell nice for a human, like cherry blossoms and honey suckle..._

He took in her scent.

_Wait! What am I saying! She smells nice! Sesshomaru get a hold of yourself._

He didn't look at her for the rest of the trip. He simply ignored the woman in his arms.

*Back at Inuyasha's camp site*

"Inuyasha where is Kagome!" Sango yelled at him, "What did you do this time baka!?

Inuyasha just looked down at his feet, he felt ashamed and knew the group would be mad at him.

_Better I tell them than Kagome, she will blow it way out of proportion. _

"Well...I kinda snuck off to see Kikyo again..."

"Agh! Will you ever learn!" Sango continued to yell at him.

"Are you going to let me finish!?" He yelled at her. She nodded her head as for him to continue while she was tapping her foot.

"Well I said somethings that might have hurt her feelings, I mean at first I thought it wouldn't matter if Kagome heard but then Kikyo said that Kagome loves me so yeah what I said probably did hurt her."

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all stood there with shocked looks on their faces.

"By your reaction I am assuming Kikyo was right, Why didn't anyone tell me! Most importantly why didn't she tell me!" He yelled at them but they all shrugged their shoulders.

"Wow for the first time you all are speechless!" Inuyasha laughed.

Then they all glared at him.

"Well we need to find her, lets start where you and Kikyo met and work from there." Miroku finally spoke up.

They all started to pack up their stuff until Shippo noticed Kagome's yellow backpack. He quickly ran to Sango with tears in his eyes.

"Shippo what is wrong," Shippo pointed to Kagome's bag.

_On no. _She thought to herself.

"Uh guys we have a problem." She pulled up the backpack so the guys could see.

Inuyasha looked pale, he knew Kagome wouldn't have gone anywhere without it.

"You guys finish I am going off to find her." He dashed off to the spot where he met Kikyo.

Once he got there all he could smell was him and Kikyo. He couldn't smell Kagome at all.

He stood there for a moment, closed his eyes and took a deep breath...tears! I smell tears!

He got excited knowing they were Kagome's but then guilt hit him quickly.

_I am sorry Kagome! Please forgive me!_

He followed the tears till he came up to blood.

He swore his heart stopped.

_Kagome please be okay._

He followed the blood to the end of a creek where the blood and tears stopped.

_Kagome where are you! __Wait I smell someone else._

He took in another breath... _Okay I do smell demons that were in the area but...wait...that scent! Sesshomaru!_


	2. Unexpected Hero

**Okay a little over due but I will post another soon. Luckily I have already started the next chapter...well in my head now I just have to write it out lol.**

**Enjoy but remember your comments keep me wanting to continue to write, so post what you thought!**

**P.S -Pleas excuse errors, I am so tired I can barely keep my eyes open.**

**- KAT**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

Sesshomaru stayed next to Kagome throughout the night. He did not want her to wake up and be afraid because of the new surroundings. Kagome rolled a lot in her sleep, tossing and turning. Her emotions went from happy then to angry and hurt within a split second. Sesshomaru could not even begin to understand this girl so he just waited for her to wake. His eyes never leaving her.

_mmmm...it has been awhile since I slept so good._

Kagome stretched to fell the bed under her and the silk sheets on top of her.

_...uh...wait wasn't I in the forest last..._

She has to admit that she would rather stay asleep then to open her eyes to see where she was.

"Little Miko, I know you are a wake. I can hear your heart beating at a different speed." A voice she new all too well spoke beside her. Her heart speed up. _What is he going to do to me now? or try to do?_

Kagome opened her eyes to see golden eyes staring right back at her.

"This Sesshomaru does not wish to hurt you." He rose up from where he was sitting and walked to the other side of the room to grab something.

Kagome to a second to get a better look at where she was.

She was in a huge room that overlooked the mountains to the East. There were columns that held an arch opening to the balcony, on each side of the columns were long curtains that could be loosened to provide privacy. The bed she was in was not like the others she slept in from this era; it actually was the closet thing, she felt like, to a mattress and it was on top of slabs of wood so she wasn't sleeping on the front of her was a fire place with a fur rug before it surround by a lounge chair and side table. The room was massive and decorated beautifully. She was amazed at the detail the went into the architecture. She finally focused herself on the man standing before her.

"Sesshomaru where am I?"

"This Sesshomaru brought you to my home, this is Sesshomaru's room." She gashed at him.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"You were in a dark forest alone and there were dozens of demons after you. I am actually surprised you could be so careless Miko. Where was that half breed?" Once he mentioned his name is when the memories from last night came flooding back into Kagome's mind. Sesshomaru instantly smelled pain on her.

She took a deep breath then looked straight into his eyes, "I do not know and do not wish to discuss the 'half breed'." She got up out of bed only to realize she was only wearing a T shirt that stopped right below her woman hood. Her face went crimson red as she looked up at a shocked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru could not help but to take in her beauty. _Yes, she might be a disgusting human but only a blind man would not stare at her. Here she is in my room, why did I bring her here and why does she look to God Damn tempting! What am I saying! _He thought to himself as he eyed her from her head down to her legs. Then he sensed anger towards him and he realized what she was probably thinking.

"Before you scream my head off like you do Inuyasha, I did not undress you. My maids did but only to clean your wounds and wash your clothes."

Kagome just stared at him. _Why is he being so nice to me._

"If you would like the maids could escort you to the guest washing quarters." Kagome didn't know what to say so she nodded at him letting him know she accepted.

Sesshomaru walked out the bedroom door and then returned with a servant.

"Mika please see Lady Kagome to the guest chambers so she can wash up but make sure she isn't late for dinner and find her more appropriate attire."

"Yes my Lord," she turned to Kagome bowed, "Lady Kagome please follow me."

*Cough Cough* (Caused by Kagome)

They both just looked at her. "Don't you owe Mika a thank you."

Sesshomaru stared at her, "She is a servant serving her Lord. There is no thank you required."

"It is not a matter of it being 'required' (she mocked him) it is call respect, you should try it some time,' Kagome turned to Mika, "It is a pleasure meeting you Mika and thank you for escorting me." She grabbed her belongs from Sesshomaru hands and followed Mika out of the room.

_Oh that girl needs to learn her place! How dare her challenge me in my own home in front of the help! _

Sesshomaru was furious by Kagome's actions. He couldn't fathom why she acted the way she did.

*Meanwhile*

Kagome was soaken it up in the hot spring, literately.

_Ah, this feels so nice. God I cannot remember the last time I showered. *Sigh* Inuyasha has us searching for shards night and day that we barely have time to rest. _

Every time she thought of Inyasha her heart hurt.

_Better think of something else...I wonder why Sesshomaru is being to nice to me? Then again I think I pist him off earlier. There is one thing I still cannot get over with this era, how people treat women. AGH men! But I should apologize to him, I probably insulted him and this is his home. I should catch him before dinner. _

Kagome got out of the hot spring, dressed, then put her hair in a loose bun with pieces of hair falling down on each side of her face. Mika was waiting for her outside the washing room.

"Oh Lady Kagome you are finished already?"

"Yes Mika and please call me Kagome. I would like to speak with Sesshomaru, do you know where I could find him?"

"Yes, he is in his office. Right this way Lady Kagome. Sorry I still have to address you as such."

"It is okay I understand."

Once Kagome reached Sesshomaru's office she froze not knowing what to do.

*Sigh* _Here goes nothing._

She knocked on the door and waited for him to signal it was okay to enter.

"Miko I see you have cleaned up. Good. But what are you doing in my office."

_Yep he is mad, great. _She thought to herself.

"Lord Sesshomaru I just want to apologize for my behavior earlier."

He stared at her in disbelief.

"You are a Lord and this is your house, I did not mean to disrespect you in anyway."

"But you did." He finally spoke.

"Yes, I realize that and that is why I am saying sorry."

He stood there just watching her movements and listening to her heart beats to see if she was lying, but she was truthful.

"Apology accepted Miko. Now dinner is ready I will escort you to the dinning room." Kagome nodded and followed him to the grand dinning room.

"Where is Rin and Jaken?" Kagome asked.

"Rin has a friend over and Jaken is supervising."

Kagome laughed. "So he is babysitting."

Sesshomaru looked at her appalled, "No he is not sitting on babies!"

Kagome laughed even harder and louder till tears ran down her face.

"I do not see your humor Miko."

Kagome finally calmed down, "Sorry...that is not what I meant Sesshomaru. In my time when someone watches or supervises a child we call it babysitting."

Sesshomaru looked at her.

"The creatures from your time are strange."

"I could say the same about the creatures in your time." She responded.

It only took a few moments for their meals to be served.

Kagome laughed as she realized she was eating with Sesshomaru in his house.

"Miko what is so funny now?"

"Oh nothing, I just thought it was funny that we are being civilized."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because each and every other time we meet you try to kill me."

"I am not after you, you are just in my way."

"Are you still after the sword? You know it will never work for you, right?"

Sesshomaru was a little mad at what she said, "How the hell do you know that!?" Raising his voice.

Kagome was afraid for a second and stayed quite.

"Well are you going to answer?" He spat.

"Can you see the reasoning behind the swords and why your father gave them to you two?"

He stared at her puzzled.

"Okay your sword can revive people from death and Inuyasha's can kill a thousand demons. You are cold hearted, well until a few years ago and want to cause nothing but destruction upon for foes. Inuyasha is kind hearted, even though he rarely shows that side of him, and he would do anything to protect the ones he cares about. Even though you despise your brother he would never actually harm you. Do not get me wrong he will defend himself but never come at you cause you are his only family left. You on the other hand would not think twice of killing him. Your father gave you two the swords he did in hopes you two could not kill each other."

Sesshomaru thought a moment on what she said. He had never really thought of it that way.

"You are not as dumb as I thought little Miko."

"Wow...thank you Sesshomaru and you are not as bright as I thought."

Sesshomaru thought about what he just said and realizes he insulted her.

"I am sorry that did not come out the way I was thinking it."

"It is okay, we all have those moments." She smiled at him.

"May I ask you something?"

She looked up at him.

"Yes you may."

"You do not think I am cold hearted anymore."

His question surprised her.

"Well you are still a little bit but ever since you took Rin in you have showed loved and concern for another person and a human at that. Why do you care what I think?"

"I don't. I was just curious."

They ate the rest of their dinner in silence.

"Well Miko it is time for bed. Mika will show you your chambers. Please make yourself at home here and I will see you tomorrow morning.

He turned away but smiled when he heard her whisper, "thank you Sesshomaru for everything."


	3. Broken

**Chapter 3**

***Kagome Dreaming***

"Come on Kagome I want to show you something." Before Inuyasha grabbed her hand he leaded down and kissed her on her lips then they headed off into the forest.

"Inuyasha slow down, I am human you know." She laughed. She was looking at the man before her admiring him. Something caught her attention to the side of them so she turned her head to try and see what it could have been. Once she took her eyes off Inuyasha she felt him let go of her hand. She turned back around to see what was wrong, but he was gone.

"Inuyasha?!" Kagome called out.

She waited a little bit, "Inuyasha I will sit you from now until eternity if you do not come out now, this isn't funny Inuyasha!"

She started to walk slowly since she wasn't sure where she was.

"Inuyasha..." A voice called out in a moan.

_Oh God not again, please. _She thought.

Kagome came into a clearing and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo making love to one another.

_Oh God no! _She felt her heart breaking all over again.

They both turned to look at Kagome.

"You are just my reincarnation, you are a fool to think Inuyasha could ever truly love you. He is mine and always will be." Kikyo said to her.

"I am sorry Kagome this is just how it has to be." Inuyasha then looked back at Kikyo, "I love you." Then they continued what they were doing right in front of Kagome.

Kagome turned to run but Kikyo's soul collectors trapped her. "You need to see this little one so you can understand Inuyasha is mine, not yours!" Kikyo spat out.

Kagome closed her eyes shut and yelled!

_'No this cannot be happening? Why is this happening?'_

She tossed her head back and forth trying to escape the sounds she was hearing from the couple.

***Kagome in awake***

"No!" She rose out of bed gasping for air then quickly realized where she was.

"It was just a dream."

Kagome tried to relax and fall back asleep but couldn't.

"I wonder if Sesshomaru would get mad if I wondered around the castle."

She got out of bed grabbed a throw to cover herself and headed out the door.

She wondered down a hallway til she finally reached an opening into, well in her era it is called a living room. It had a giant fire place at the end of the room and a sofa and chairs surrounding a small table in the center. There is beautiful paintings all over the room of the mountains near by.

_'Wow Sessy's home is more beautiful than what I imaged, since he is cold hearted and all.' _She thought to herself

She continued out the door to the garden that was in the center of the castle. She settled on the grass leaning up to a full bloomed cherry blossom tree and looked up at the sky.

_'I wonder how everyone is doing and if they are worried about me?'_

***Inuyasha and the gang are a half a day out from the castle***

"Inuyasha are you sure we are going the right way? It wouldn't be the first time you were wrong...and probably not the last time either." Miroku chuckled.

"Shut up Monk and I do not see you helping at all!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Inuyasha we need to think of something, it has been a full day now and we haven't found her. I am starting to get really worried." Sango spoke up.

Inuyasha walked over to Sango and placed his hand on her shoulders. "We will find her I promise. You guys look tired, set up camp and I will go find dinner."

Inuyasha was gone in a flash.

"Do you think Inuyasha is really worried about Kagome?" Shippo asked.

Miroku and Sango turned to look at him, "Yes Shippo we do. Why do you asked?" Sango asked him.

"Well cause he is the reason she left in the first place." Shippo started to cry.

"Shippo it is okay. Plus we do not think she left. We think she was attacked." Miroku spoke causing Shippo to cry more.

Sango looked at Miroku shocked at what he just said.

"We will find her sweetie." Sango rocked Shippo in her arms till he calmed down.

***Back at the castle***

Kagome sat there looking at the stars knowing she was being watched by Sesshomaru from the balcony above her.

"Sesshomaru are you going to stay there all night watching me or would you like to have a sit next to me." Kagome spoke in barely a whisper but he heard every word.

Without saying anything he jumped up and quietly landed next to Kagome.

"How did you know I was there miko?" He questioned her.

"I sensed your aura." She replied.

"Your spiritual powers are growing."

"Yes, Kaede trains me the best she can when we are in her village." Kagome stopped looking at the stars and turned to face him, "What were you thinking about?"

"What makes you think this Sesshomaru was thinking anything?" He smirked.

"Because you do not stare at someone for a long period of time without thinking something."

He stayed quiet for a minute not sure if he wanted to say what he was thinking, after all he was taught to hide all emotions.

"This Sesshomaru was thinking about why you look so sad?"

Kagome looked at him, _'Why does he care?'_

"You are usually more happy and always smiling, now you look...broken."

Kagome wasn't sure she was really hearing all this correctly, '_has Sesshomaru taken notice to me?'_

"I feel broken." She replied.

"Is it because of Inuyasha."

"Yes." She said as she looked down at her hands.

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

Kagome shook her head then told Sesshomaru what had happened the night before.

Sesshomaru couldn't understand why his half-brother kept going after a corpse and leaving this miko behind. '_I have seen this little miko save his unworthy ass time and time again.'_

"Why do you allow him to treat you that way?"

"You cannot help who your heart loves." and the sad thing was she still loved him, "I wish I could just turn it off." A few tears fell down her face then she wiped them off.

"I am sorry if this Sesshomaru upset you." Kagome turned to see a frown on his face, so without thinking she placed her hand on his and said, "I am sad because of Inuyasha, not because of you. I cannot thank you enough for what you did for me and I have enjoyed my brief time here in your castle." She smiled at him and for the first time in her life she saw him smile back at her.

They sat there hand in hand watching the stars.

Sesshomaru could smell her emotions changing just from him holding her hand. He couldn't understand how a simple and meaningless gesture helped ease her pain.

He stared down at the miko and for a second he thought how it would feel to be loved by her but the thought immediately vanished when he heard his mother's voice in the back of his head saying 'not to love anyone it will only make you weak'.

Kagome on the other hand was grateful. Not only was he easing her pain but he was giving her hope, hope of loving someone who would be deserving of her love, 'who ever that may be,' she thought to herself.

It didn't take long for Kagome to fall sleep, she hadn't realized that she was leaning up against Sesshomaru though, causing him to be really uncomfortable.

He had never touched a girl like this before. He had slept with plenty of demon girls but that is all it was...sex.

He looked down at Kagome when he realized she was shivering.

"Okay little miko, time for bed." He whispered to her as he scooped her up in his arms once again.

He carried her to her room and tucked her into bed.

"Sesshomaru...?" Kagome slowly opened her eyes to look at him, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Her question surprised him and to be honest he did not know either.

"You intrigue me little miko."

"But you have tried to kill me numerous times."

"You were in my way." He said it as if that was a good enough reason.

Kagome laughed.

"What is so funny?" Sesshomaru looked puzzled.

"Oh nothing...so you would kill anyone that got in your way of something you wanted?"

"Yes I would."

Kagome settled in her bed then said, "Goodnight Sessy." She hadn't realized she called him by the nickname she made for him.

Sesshomaru just looked at her, _'Sessy? Why did she call me that? I will have to ask her in the morning.'_ Sesshomaru left Kagome and started to head to his bed chambers.

Sesshomaru could not sleep; he thought about the little miko all night.

_'This Sesshomaru has to admit that she is a brave __warrior. She came from the future into an era she clearly knows nothing about and still decided to help. She stands by Inuyasha's side time after time and I think she will run back to him after this. He doesn't deserve someone so loyal. *Sigh* Maybe just maybe she will stay here with me...yeah that is never going to happen.'_

Sesshomaru fell asleep with images of the miko in the next room flashing in his head.

***Next Morning***

Kagome woke up more rested then the day before.

'_I think I should head back to the gang today.'_

She looked around her room, '_But I will miss this place...and being waited on...and the wonderful hot spring...and Sesshomaru.'_

She thought about what she just said, '_Me miss Sesshomaru?...uh who would have thought. I mean he is a nice guy when you get to meet him. Plus I think the cold heart thing is only a defense.'_

She decided to take one more go at the hot spring before she left. She thoroughly washed her body and hair then relaxed for a bit._  
><em>

She started to sing...(Some boys by Katherine McPhee in Smash)

_Some boys are filling, some boys are filling the hole_  
><em>They're making the killing at the top of the billings<em>  
><em>Their role, and that's all that they know<em>  
><em>But some boys don't listen, some boys don't listen at all<em>  
><em>They don't ask for permission, they lack inhibitions<em>  
><em>No walls, and they get what they want<em>

_But some boys don't know how to love_

_Some boys are singing, some boys are singing the blues_  
><em>Joylessly flinging with the girls that they're bringing to their rooms<em>  
><em>And then leave them, they're through<em>  
><em>Some boys are sleeping, some boys are sleeping alone<em>  
><em>Cause there's no one that's keeping them warm through evening<em>  
><em>They know that they're on their own<em>

_Some boys don't know how to love_

_Some boys are filling, some boys are filling the hole_  
><em>Some boys are sleeping, some boys are sleeping alone...<em>

**_*Down the hall*_**

Sesshomaru was drawn to a beautiful voice, so he followed it.

Little to his surprise is was Kagome, what shocked him though was how she got into his personal hot spring. Before making his presence known he took a really good look at her.

'_She does have a magnificent body. Her curves are just right, her pale skin radiates against her black raven hair. God what am I thinking! This is my borther's wench!'_ He allowed himself to calm down before saying something..."Miko what is it that you think you are doing?" a familiar voice woke her from her trance.

"Sesshomaru! I could ask you the same question!" She stood up in the water with only the top portion of her body out of the water. Kagome blushed uncontrollably while trying to cover chest with her hands while admiring his shirtless rippled chest.

"You are in my personal hot spring." Kagome froze at his response then looked at her surroundings.

'_Shit this one is different from the one I have been using. But how the hell did I know where this one was?' _She thought to herself.

"I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru I will leave."

He stood there waiting for her to get out not realizing she was waiting for him to turn around.

"What are you waiting for miko?"

"uh for you to turn around."

"It is nothing I haven't seen before." He smirked at her.

She just looked at him, "I fully disagree because you have not seen this, " She used one hand to motion that she was talking about her body.

"Touche' miko. Why are you so shy, hasn't my brother seen you before?"

Kagome looked at him shocked, "Uh no he has not, I want my future husband to be the only man to see this masterpiece thank you!"

He laughed at her causing her to fall back into the water out of shock.

He immediately caught her before she fell but ended up in the spring with his pants still on.

She was completely naked leaning against his chest with his arms holding her against him and they were just staring at each other.

"You are rather clumsy miko."

"Yeah I know, tell me about it. I can kill demons with one shot of my arrow but cannot walk in a straight line." She giggled.

"There it is."

"There what is?"

"That laugh of yours, I have been waiting to hear it."

Kagome thought this moment could not get anymore bizarre, she was wrong.

Before she knew it Sesshomaru lip's were on hers.

She didn't respond just yet she stood there frozen, which discouraged Sesshomaru and he was about to release her until she let out a moan and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She felt his tongue on her lips begging for entrance. She couldn't take all the sexual frustration from all the years being next to Inuyasha so she gave into Sesshomaru allowing his tongue to venture inside her mouth.

She tasted sweeter than anything he ever tasted before.

They slowly they sank into the water as he pulled her onto his lap so she straddled him.

He could feel her hands every where on his body, she showed such tenderness and love in the way she touched him. He became more eager to explore her body.

*Knock Knock*

Sesshomaru and Kagome ignored the knocking, they were lost in each other.

*Knock...bang...Knock...bang*

The knocking became louder.

Sesshomaru growled then reluctantly pulled away from Kagome never breaking eye contact then screamed, "What is it!?"

"I am sorry to disturb you Lord Sesshomaru but your half brother and his humans are here."

Sesshomaru growled again, "Have them wait in the garden then serve them food and drinks."

Kagome was surprised that Inuyasha came looking for her but she was more surprised at what was happening between her and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, they just sat there staring at each other.

He could smell the excitement coming from in between her legs but he could still see the pain in her eyes.

Sesshomaru sighed then brought his hand to her check.

"I am sorry Lady Kagome." She looked at him wide eyed since it was the first time he said her name.

"Sorry for what?"

"I did not mean to get carried away."

"It takes two to tango."

"Tango?" Sesshomaru looked at her confused.

Kagome giggled, "It is a type of dance but what I mean is that we both took part in this."

"Yes we did but one of us is not ready."

Kagome realized he was referring to her.

"I know I am broken." She looked down.

He raised her head up to face him, "It is not because of that, I do not want your first time to be because you are hurt."

Kagome blushed, "How do you know that I haven't been with anyone?"

"Powerful demons like myself can smell it on you. Why do you think you are attacked so much? Inuyasha never explained this?"

Kagome sighed, "No he did not!"

"Calm down little miko. Now wash up and wash up good or he will be able to smell your arousal. Then meet us in the garden." He pulled her off his lap then felt her alone with her thoughts.

_'What the hell just happened?!'_


	4. Jealous much?

**Thank you for all the comments that were left in the previous chapter!**

**It really keeps me going to see all you respond. **

**I know this chapter is short but I have already started the next one so it should be up soon. :)**

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4<span>**

Kagome listened to Sesshomaru and cleaned herself thoroughly hoping it was enough.

Once she was dried and clothed, she took a deep breath then headed to the garden.

Sesshomaru stopped her before she reached the door.

"You do not have to do this you know. You say the word and I send him away."

Kagome looked at him and smiled, "Thank you, but I have to do this. We still need to defeat Naruko."

Sesshomaru once again was admiring her braveness, "Then you lead the may miko."

Sesshomaru reached out his arm for her to grab, she accepted which made him happy then they made their way out to the garden.

Once the door opened everyone looked dumb founded at what their eyes were seeing.

Out raged, Inuyasha ran up to Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Get your hands off her asshole!"

"Inuyasha calm down he is just being a gentleman, something you lack knowledge of." Kagome said calmly.

"Have you forgotten that he has tried to kill you."

"We discussed that. I was only in the way of want he wanted which he promised not to come after you and your sword, so all is forgiven."

"All is forgiven! He is a cold hearten bastard that cares about no one but himself.!" He yelled at her which made Sesshomaru growl.

Everyone looked at Sesshomaru shocked.

"That is were you are wrong Inuyasha, he cares about Rin. Have you not noticed how much that little girl looks up to him and how happy she is."

Inuyasha felt like Kagome slapped him with her words.

"And why do you care Inuyasha!?" She continued.

"I...I..."

"That is what I thought." She turned away from him and headed to her friends.

"Don't you think you have hurt her enough little brother." Sesshomaru finally spoke.

"Shut up Sesshomaru you know nothing about mine and Kagome's relationship!" Inuyasha spat.

"That may be true but you didn't find her broken and bruised the way I did in the forest."

Inuyasha looked at his brother.

"She wreaked of tears and blood. Her clothes were all torn up. There were at least a dozen demons around her but she chose not to make a stand to protect herself. If I had not gotten there in time she would have been killed or worse. All because you were with that dead whore of yours."

"Do not call her that!" Inuyasha yelled.

"She deserves so much better!" Sesshomaru yelled back at him.

By that time everyone was staring at the two men arguing.

"Listen hear you arrogant ass! Kagome is apart of my pack not yours! So bud the fuck out!"

"SIT!" Kagome screamed out.

"AGH! What was that for!?" Inuyasha slowly got up from the ground.

"Because your brother saved my life and made sure I was well taken care of while I was here and instead of saying thank you, you are attacking him! Grow up Inuyasha!"

She looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Thank you for everything Lord Sesshomaru but I think it is time for my friends and I to leave." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha, "May I speak to Kagome alone?"

"Hell no!" Inuyasha yelled out.

"Inuyasha please just wait with the others." Kagome said sweetly.

"But...but...AGH...fine!" Then he stormed off leaving Sesshomaru and Kagome alone.

She stopped next to Sesshomaru, "I really cannot thank you enough."

"Stop thanking me and promise to return to me." He looked at her, "I really enjoyed your company."

Kagome smiled, "As did I. I promise to return Lord Sesshomaru."

"Please just call me Sessy." He laughed.

"Sorry about that, it slipped out."

"Is that what you named me."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Kinda"

"Well I like it but only coming from you."

"Come on wench we are losing daylight!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome whispered "sit" causing Inuyasha to crash into the ground once again.

"Doesn't he get tiresome?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome sighed "Yes he does but I should really get going."

"Until next time miko."

"Until next time ... Sessy." She smiled then turned and walked away.

He watched her walked away in that tiny ass skirt of hers. Once she reached her friends Kagome looked back at him and waved. He motioned the guards to close the gates then headed to his office.

"Jaken call in Shi no Tenshi." Jaken didn't ask questions and obeyed his master's orders.

Shi no Tenshi walked into the room.

"I need you to follow someone, discretely. Never let her out of your sight. Keep her safe, kill anything or anyone that even looks at her the wrong way, I do not want a strand of hair falling from her head."

"Yes sir. Who is the subject?

"She is the young priestess, Kagome Higurashi."

With out another word Shi no Tenshi disappeared.

***Meanwhile***

"I cannot believe you are all buddy buddy with Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha had not stop complaining since they all left the castle.

At first everyone ignored him but he was reaching the end of Kagome's patience.

"Yeah and he also saw me naked! It was of coarse by accident but he saw the whole sa-bang!" She finally yelled out causing everyone to stop in their tracks.

"At least someone got lucky" Miruko snickered causing Sango to smack him across the head.

"He what!" Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me Inuyasha!"

"He saw you naked!"

She was about to say what else happened but she did not want to add fuel to the fire.

"I said let go of me! You are hurting me! And what does it matter to you! I saw you that night declaring your love to Kikyo! I am nothing to you just a shard detector remember."

"You are mine!" Inuyasha yelled out.

"The hell I am!"Kagome yelled back.

Inuyasha grip tightened without realizing it.

"Owe!" Kagome cried out in pain.

Before Inuyasha could react he was knocked out cold by Sango with her hiraikotsu.

"Lady Kagome are you okay?" Miroku rushed to her side.

"Yes, thank you Sango."

"Do not mention it that asshole deserved it but did Lord Sesshomaru really see you naked."

Kagome blushed, "Yeah I ended up in his personal hot spring instead of the one I had been using."

"I get the sense something else happened," Miroku chuckled.

"Come on Miroku everyone is not as perverted as you!"

"Actually..."Kagome paused as they stared at her.

"We kinda made out...while I was naked and he was half naked in the water. I think we would have gone father than that but we were interpreted."

Miroku and Sango blushed.

"See I told you!" Miroku yelled.

"Shut up!" Sango yelled at him.

Kagome was trying to straighten her clothes when she noticed a mark on her arm.

She gasped loudly catching the two love birds attention.

She had a bruise on her arm that matched Inuyasha hand and little punctures from his claws.

"I cannot believe he laid a finger on you." Miroku finally said.

Kagome tried to keep herself from crying. She knew he didn't mean to and that he just got angry but the whole situation still hurt. "Sango I want to go home now."

Sango called for Kilala then looked at Miroku, "You should stay with him."

"Uh why do I have to stay with the asshole."

"Just wait for him to wake then head to Kaede's village."

Miroku started to pout but before anything was said the girls and Shippo headed off.

No one realized that Shi no Tenshi was watching. Of coarse he did not get there before the hanyou hurt her but he did see the mark left on her.

_'Lord Sesshomaru will have his head for that,' _he thought to himself before fleeing off to follow Kagome.

It did take the girls half the day to make it to the bone eaters well as they still hoped Inuyasha hadn't awaken yet.

"Okay you take as long as you need, I will stay here and make sure ass wipe doesn't follow you."

"Thank you Sango. I love you!"

Sango stared at the girl in front of her. Kagome is like a sister to her, the only family she had left. Yes, she had Kohaku but he was still being controlled by Naraku.

"I love you too Kagome, be safe." She smiled at her.

"I will."

"Kagome please some back to us."

Shippo grabbed a hold of Kagome's leg.

Kagome bent down to pick him up, "Of coarse and I will bring some treats back."

Shippo's face lite up, "Really?"

"Yes." She kissed the top of his forehead, "Now you be good." He nodded then Kagome pushed herself off the ledge into the purple light making her way home.

Shi no Tenshi watched in the distance, once he sensed that Kagome was no longer in this time he decided to report back to Lord Sesshomaru.

***At the Castle***

Sesshomaru was in his office working on treaties when Shi no Tenshi shimmered into the room.

"What are you doing back?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The miko went back through the well Sir."

"I see. Is there anything else you would like to report?"

"Well before I got to my station, your brother harmed the miko."

Sesshomaru felt his blood boil, "How?'

"From my understanding, they got into an agreement about you. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and apparently so tightly that he felt a bruise and puncture wounds."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Let me know the second she returns."

"Yes Sir." Shi no Tenshi said before he disappeared.

_'How dare that half breed touch what is mine!'_ He growled not fully comprehending what he just said.

***In Kagome's era***

Kagome decided she would try to study for her finals to graduate high school to get her mind of everything. She couldn't believe that it had already been four years since she first passed through the well and that they were still battling Naraku. She is suppose to graduate in a month, if she can pass her finals next week.

"Kagome dear you are home early." Her mother came up from behind her.

"Yes mom I am. I thought I should study more."

"Kagome is everything okay?"

Kagome knew this was coming, she couldn't keep anything away from her mother. Before she knew it her head was in her mothers lap and she was crying. She ended up telling her mother everything...even the Sesshomaru parts.

"I am sorry you feel this way baby, I wish there was something I could do."

Mrs. Higurashi really wasn't concerned about what happened between her and Sesshomaru, she was more concerned that her daughters heart was breaking and that was something she couldn't fix.

After Kagome felt like she couldn't cry anymore, she sat up and wiped her tears.

"So what do you want for your birthday?" Her mother asked.

"Nothing really." Kagome replied.

"There has to be something you want."

Kagome thought about it for a second, she really wasn't sure.

"I will think about it mom, thank you for listening but I should start studying." She got up from the couch.

"Kagome you study way too much." Her mother laughed.

Kagome made her way to her room, grabbed her school books, and turned on some music.


	5. Do I make you nervous

**Thank you for all your comments they mean a lot!**

**I am a little tired so I wont say much only that I hope you enjoy :)**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**-Kat**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Five<span>**

It had been four days since Kagome came home, she finally decided it was time to head back. She packed up her backpack with the things she needed: extra clothes, shampoo, hair brush, tooth paste & brush, food, treats, coloring books, etc.

For the first time ever she decided to bring her Ipod and solar charger, _'hopefully this will help to ignore Inuyasha's complaining.' _

She decided to wear her tight jeans, pink/white poka dot tank top, her light blue Pink Victoria Secret zip up jacket, and sneakers. She pulled her hair up in a pony tail then grabbed her back pack.

She said goodbye to her family before heading to the well.

She looked at the well, took a deep breath then jumped in.

She was expected to see a mad Inuyasha once she climbed out of the well but instead no one was there.

"uh," She said. _'Guess I will head to Kaede's'_

She was about to start walking before she heard something behind her.

She quickly turned around to see a man covered completely in a black suit with one yellow stash coming across his chest.

_'Wait isn't that the color of Sesshomaru's kingdom?'_

"Lady Kagome I did not mean to scare you." The man spoke.

"Who are you?" Kagome questioned.

"I am Shi no Tenshi but you can just call me Shi. Lord Sesshomaru sent me to watch over you."

"I see, how long have you been waiting here for me?"

"Since the day you left my Lady."

"Have you eaten?"

He shook his head.

Kagome grabbed a granola bar and a water bottle out of her bag and handed it to him.

"Here eat up."

"There is no need my Lady."

"Well food and water give you energy, don't you need that energy to protect me."

Shi never wanted to admit he was feeling a little weak but if something happened to Kagome Lord Sesshomaru would have his head.

"Yes my Lady you are right." He took the weird objects from her.

"Why do you call me 'my Lady'," Kagome asked.

"Because you are my Lady," Shi replied.

"Well since you have been here the whole time, do you know where my friends are?"

"Your human friends headed towards the village and that hanyou is with the dead woman."

Kagome's heart stooped,_ 'he really doesn't care about me does he?'_

"Shi would you mind if you took me to Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No my Lady I do not."

Shi finished his snack then looked at Kagome, "This will feel weird but you will get used to it."

"Get used to-what-" Kagome was cut off due to Shi grabbing her against him then she felt a weird sensation through out her body.

When she opened her eyes they were standing in front of Sesshomaru's castle.

"How?" She looked at Shi.

"It is a gift my Lady, now come Lord Sesshomaru is waiting." Kagome followed Shi into the castle.

Once inside Mika greeted Kagome, "Welcome back my Lady. Here let me take your belongs to your room."

_'Why does everyone keep calling me 'my lady'? and since when do I have my own room?_ _Sesshomaru had a lot of explaining to do.'_

Kagome continued to follow Shi then he knocked on a giant door.

"Lord Sesshomaru Lady Kagome has returned-" before Shi could finish his sentence the door burst opened. "Thank you, that will be all get some rest my friend." Shi bowed then walked away.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his office and shut the door.

"Take off that top garment." Sesshomaru looked at her pist.

"Excuse me?" Kagome was confused of his first reaction to her.

Sesshomaru realized he might of scared her, he took a deep breath then said, "Please."

Kagome took off her jacket then realized why Sesshomaru was acting this way. The bruise on her arm was still there, Sesshomaru must have known, but how? Shi!

Sesshomaru looked at her in horror, "How could he do that to you?"

"I don't know." Kagome put her jacket back on.

"I promise that will never happened again I will make sure of it."

"Sessy may I ask you something?"

"Yes you may." He motioned for her to follow him to the sitting area.

"I am just curious, what changed?"

"Changed?" Sesshomaru knew exactly what she was talking about but wanted to see where this would lead.

"Well we barely spoke before and now I have my own room in your palace."

"I see, you do not like having your own room here?" He said has he lead back and crossed his legs.

"That is not what I am saying Sessy, I was just wondering...why me? I know you hate humans besides Rin."

"Your not a typical human."

"How is that?"

"Well you are very clean, very educated, and very kind."

"I know people in this era are not so clean and as far as education only the rich get educated here but there are kind people out there."

"I have yet to meet one." He frowned as he said it.

"I am sorry." She spoke up.

"For what miko."

"For no one showing you kindness."

"It is not your fault."

"That may be true but it is the thought that counts," She smiled at him and placed her hand on his.

He looked up at her and just stared into her eyes. Kagome thought her heart would beat right out of her chest because her heart was beating so fast.

"Do I make you nervous little Miko?" Sesshomaru smirked.

Kagome immediately released his hand and started to blush.

"I heard your heart beating fast, sorry to embarrass you."

She remained quite but Sesshomaru could tell she was thinking about something.

"What troubles you?"

She slowly brought her eyes back to his.

"May I ask you for a favor?" He nodded her her to continue, "I would like for you to train me?"

That was not what he was expecting, "May I ask why?"

"Well I would like to defend myself in close range battles and I do need archery lessens."

"Why do you need to defend yourself if you have Shi?"

"Please." She looked pouty at him with her big blue eyes, he knew he wouldn't say no.

_'Rin does the same damn thing to me, must be a woman thing.'_ he thought to himself.

"Sure, when would you like to start?" He finally gave into her.

"Now."

"Now?"

"Yes now."

"Alright pushy, get ready and meet me in the field in 20." He was up and gone in a flash.

Kagome made her way to her bedroom and put her work out outfit. (Tight black yoga pants that ended at her knee and a tight black tank fitted with a sports bra to hold her girls and black sneakers) She grabbed a water bottle and Ipod then headed to the field.

_'Uh I guess I will start.'_

She put the ears buds in and started to jog around the field.

Sesshomaru really didn't arrive late, he had been standing in the distance watching her wonder what the hell she was wearing.

He thought he would see how good her defenses were.

He gradually sneaked up on her and grabbed her shoulder. She tried to turn around an throw a punch but ended up tripping herself and Sesshomaru causing then to crash to the ground and Sesshomaru landing on top of her.

They both were breathing heavily. He finally pulled the ear pods out of her ears and said, "Well that was a fail."

"You think." She said while trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah you do need some training, I could have killed you."

"Yeah if you weren't to busy looking at my ass."

Sesshomaru looked at her speechless.

"Yeah that's right I knew you were in the bushes the entire time." She smirked at him.

This time Sesshomaru blushed.

"Oh do I make you nervous Sessy?" She said sweetly but there was a mocking tone in her voice.

Sesshomaru realized he was still on top of her so he decided to play her little game. He pushed a little harder on her and leaned down closer to her face to where they where just inching apart. He then lifted a hand and started to trail it up and down her body.

Kagome thought she was going to crawl out of her skin and her breathing started to pick up again.

"Just as much as I make you nervous." He smiled at her.

She realized what he was doing and tried desperately to control her reactions to him.

"Me nervous, no way buddy." She finally controlled her breathing.

He raised an eye brow at him, "Oh really." Then he leaned in towards her neck but without his lips touching her and gently breathed on her.

Before she had time to think her body reacted without her permission and a moan escaped her lips.

Sesshomaru leaned up to meet her eyes but before he could make another move Kagome's lips were on his and she had wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

He couldn't believe that he was kissing her...agian...she had the most sweetest lip he ever tasted and he loved the way her body reacted to him without her even knowing it.

They deepened their kiss until a stench reached his nose. Sesshomaru shot up with Kagome in his arms.

Completely confused Kagome asked, "What is wrong?"

Sesshomaru ignored her and push his youkai out to sense where he was.

"Naraku is close," then he turned to her, " No matter what do not show any affection to me what so ever! You had a fight with Inuyasha and you stay here occasionally to train, THAT IS IT!" Red flashed across his eyes.

Kagome was distraught and couldn't understand why he was being so cruel, 'maybe he is just like Inuyasha.' She thought to herself.

She signed and frowned, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked back at her. he could smell all of her emotions: regret, anger, worry, sadness, and pain.

"Kagome please wipe those emotions away it is not what you think, he will smell your emotions and use them. I am only trying to protect you."

Kagome thought about it for a second, 'Naraku would use anything to his advantage.' She quickly tried to wipe away all thoughts running through her head that were fueling her emotions.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru whispered as Naraku came flying over the trees and landed right in front of them.


	6. Illusion

**Chapter 6**

"Well well well. Look what we have here." Naraku laughed. "The miko and the dog daiyokai together. The last time I saw the two of you together you were trying to kill each other."

"What do you want Naraku besides your death?" Sesshomaru spat at him.

"Tsk tsk tsk Sesshomaru is that any way to treat a guest."

"You are not a guest on my lands."

"Technically speaking I am not on your lands, I am above it." Naraku laughed again.

"Well I suggest you be on your way before this Sesshomaru kills you!"

"Aw I wanted to see the show as you killed that little miko."

Sesshomaru growled at him.

"A little protective I see."

"I am just training her so we all can help kill you later!" Sesshomaru needed to control his anger, he had no weapons and no armor to protect himself. He needed to be careful.

"Why aren't you with Inuyasha Kagome?" Naraku turned his attention to her.

"Like Lord Sesshomaru said, he is training me." She kept her breathing steady so Naraku wouldn't be able to pick up her lie.

"Inuyasha cannot do that?"

"No, he has little patience and is very stubborn, he makes a lousy teacher."

"Then why not the demon slayer?" Naraku was trying to find the real reason why Kagome was with Sesshomaru. Trying to pry for any little bit of information that he could use against them.

"She has taught me a few things but Lord Sesshomaru possess more knowledge since he has been around for centuries. I am sure he has seen and battled far more demons then Sango."

Both Sesshomaru and Naraku were surprised by her answer, it made perfect sense. Sesshomaru was proud of her for keeping calm, unlike himself.

"So Inuyasha knows you are here?" He finally asked.

"No, I couldn't find him when I returned and wanted to waste no time so I came straight here."

"How long since you started training?"

"Ha! Like we are going to tell you that? If you are not going to attack then I suggest you leave." Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Yes this conversation has gotten tiresome so maybe I should have a little fun." Before Sesshomaru or Kagome had time to react Naraku released a tentacle right at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru missed it by a split second but did not see the other one coming straight for Kagome, she yelled out has it cut into her arm.

"No! Sesshomaru charged had the tentacle still lunged inside of her arm and sliced it with his poison filled claws. Not knowing Naraku planned it so he could catch Sesshomaru of guard. Sesshomaru turned his head back at Naraku only to feel a sharp pain in his chest.

Sesshomaru wanted to scream but knew better than to show weakness in front of an rival. Naraku dug deeper inside him causing pain to coarse through his body.

"See now I am having fun and next I will play with the miko." He laughed again.

Kagome had finally came to and realized what was happening. Blood was still dripping down her arm but she picked her self up off the ground and saw Sesshomaru struggling to free himself from Naraku's grasp. She knew she needed to do something. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on her miko powers. 'Come on where are you when I need you' . She took a deep breath and focused more until she found the little spark of power that laid dormant inside of her. 'Gotca. Okay Kaede hasn't taught me this yet so Kami please help me' she prayed. She allowed the power to grow inside of her, she knew she needed to go easy since she had not yet mastered her powers. Once she felt her miko powers through every inch of her body she opened her eyes and stepped forward.

"I urge you to stop or you will feel my wrath for hurting my friend." She spoke up.

Naraku and Sesshomaru turned there heads at the Miko and gasped.

"How is this possible?"

Kagome's eyes turned bright pink and her whole body was glowing white.

"I will not ask you again Naraku!" She started to think about her bow and arrows and how useful they would be right now. 'Damn' Then before she knew it a bow and arrow formed in her hand. 'Thank you Kami!'

She pointed it at Naraku, "Times up!" She shot the arrow right at his heart. Naraku cursed out has it hit him and disappeared, as a result the little puppet figure fell from the sky.

"Damn it wasn't really him." Kagome was disappointed. She turned to see that Sesshomaru had fallen to the ground.

"Sessy!" She ran over to him. "Shi!" She yelled a the top of her lungs.

Shi arrived to she Sesshomaru bleeding out. "What happened? And why the hell do you stink and why are you glowing?"

"We were attacked by Naraku's puppet. I will answer your questions later but right now you need to hurry and bring him to the castle healers!"

With out hesitation he vanished with Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked out to the forest in front of her, her Miko powers where still flowing through her body and she could sense the real Naraku close by.

"You cease to impress me little Miko, you might actually be way more powerful that Kikyo ever could be." His voice was almost a whisper but Kagome aught it word for word.

"Then you should watch your back and not attack my friends!" She whispered back knowing he would hear her too.

"I will for now but once I have completed my transformation even you and your pathetic friends wont be able to stop me."

Kagome balled up her fists.

"I will capture you and kill your friends right in front of you! Then I will have a little fun with you before I kill you too!"

"Mark my words Naraku, if anyone gets even a paper cut and I find out it was because of you I will hunt you down and inflict enormous amounts of pain on you before I kill you with my bare hands! I can smell your fear Naraku, you fear I am much stronger than you anticipated which means I might be able to defeat you and to clear up any doubt you might have, I will defeat you!" This time Kagome laughed.

'How can she know all this?' Naraku thought to himself.

"How will you be able to protect your friends and your family at the same time?" He laughed.

Kagome froze in fear, "You cannot reach my family!"

"Who says I cannot?" He could feel her anger building and decided it was time to end this chit chat.

Kagome felt all her anger building, 'How can he reach them? Can he really go after my family?' She started to freak out.

"That's right miko fear me just as much as I fear you!"

That was the last straw for Kagome she let out a scream and throw her hands forward wiping out everything in her pathway.

Naraku just watched in shock, 'How can some weak human girl possess so much power? I need to be more careful and learn more about her.' He thought to himself and fled back into hiding.

When Kagome finally released her angry she fell down on her knees. She caught her breath then slowly her head lifted.

"What the heck? Did I do that?" She stared at the empty pathway right in the middle of the forest that stretched for miles. It was completely wiped out of everything but dirt.

"How?" She lifted her hands and stared at them flipping them over then back again.

"My lady are you okay, I heard-" Shi couldn't finish his sentence, he too was completely shocked at what he was seeing.

"I did that, I do not know how or why, but I did it." She started to weep inside her hands, "I hate not knowing what I am capable of."

Shi felt bad for her plus he hated when a woman cried so he said the only thing he could to snap her out of it, "My Lady Lord Sesshomaru isn't healing I need your help." That seemed to work cause she immediately got up and walked over to him, "Take me to him please."

They shimmered right into the healing quarters of the castle. Once Shi released Kagome from his grasp he noticed the amount of blood on her body. He originally thought it was Sesshomaru's but he smelled hers as well. "Are you hurt my Lady?"

Kagome looked at him, "Oh it is nothing, I want to see Sesshomaru."

He didn't argue and had her follow him to the private room where Sesshomaru was.

Once Kagome saw Sesshomaru pale white she rushed to his side. "Why isn't he healing?" She looked at the demon healer.

"I do not know, I think he has to much poison in his system for him to heal, instead of his body trying to heal himself his body is fighting off the poison." The demon said while frantically trying to stop Sesshomaru's bleeding.

Kagome just looked down at Sesshomaru, 'He cannot die for trying to protect me! I will not allow it!' She thought to herself.

She knelt down next to Sesshomaru and started to pry.

"What is she doing?" Someone said.

"She is prying" Another answered.

"Stupid human she is."

Kagome ignored everyone, 'Kami I know I have already asked for your help once today but I am asking again. I also know Sesshomaru probably hasn't been the greatest person is the world but he has saved little Rin and myself...twice now...plus he is lying here because he tried to protect me. Please...please let me safe him.' A tear fell down her face and fell on her hands.

As if Kami was listening and heard her prayers Kagome's hands started to glow again.

"What the?" The whole room gasped.

Kagome stared at her hands, 'What am I suppose to do?'

Almost like she was having an outer body experience her hands lifted up and stopped right at the opening of his wound. She took a deep breath then she felt a pulling power coming from her hands. Before she could piece together what was happening she saw the poison being drawled out of Sesshomaru and evaporating once it touched her hand. 'I get it, I am forcing the poison out of his body with out touching him so I don't hurt him.'

It only took a few minutes to get most of the poison out.

"Okay most of it is gone he should be able to start healing but it may take a couple days." The demon finally spoke up.

Kagome allowed for her powers to disappear again.

"I do not know what you are but thank you for saving our Lord."

"You are welcome but I did it because he is a friend. Shi please come here."

Shi had witnessed everything and was completely stunned, "Yes my Lady."

"I need to know what Lord Sesshomaru had planned for the next couple days."

"How is that any of your concern!" Jaken came crashing into the room. "You are the reason he almost died!"

"Yes and she is the reason he is still alive!" Shi defended Kagome before she could defend herself.

"Jaken I mean no disrespect to your position with Lord Sesshomaru, I simply asked because we need it to seem as if he is active and well."

Everyone stopped and stared at Kagome.

"I might not be from your time but throughout history whenever a King falls ill someone is always planning his death or trying to assume power for themselves." She paused a second for everyone to catch on. "First we need spells to hide his smell, aura, and the scent of his blood, someone he trusts. Next we need to look at his schedule for the next couple of days and need to decide what we can handle and what absolutely needs Sesshomaru presence. We need guards surrounding his room and claim that it is because of me, that since Naraku's attack he wants me heavily guarded. We need to make the illusion that Lord Sesshomaru is healthy and only the people standing in this room shall know about his condition. Is that clear!" Kagome looked at the people around her.

"You are not our Queen so we do not answer to you!" Jaken spat out.

The demon healer spoke up, "Lady Kagome is right, the moment some traitor hears about Lord Sesshomaru's condition they are bound to attack. This one is very smart and holds a lot more power than you you measly toad."

Jaken just looked at the demon healer, "Fine! But when Lord Sesshomaru wakes up remember this is your idea."

"If Lord Sesshomaru has a problem with it then I will take responsibility. Now, I am sorry I did not catch your name." Kagome looked at the demon healer.

"My name is Hinata."

"Thank you, well Hinata you will be in charge of Lord Sesshomaru's health and please keep me inform of any changes. Shi I need you to be in charge of guards keep you best men outside the door and please do not tell them why also I need a set of guards to follow me as well. Jaken me and you need to discuss the next few days in Lord Sesshomaru's office. Please for her sake please no one tell Rin. Alright let's get to work."

When Kagome and Shi left the room she quickly pulled him to the side. "We need to be extremely careful, I can feel a bad aura being masked in that room, I do not know who it was coming from, I want Hinata's eyes on him at all times."

"Yes my Lady."

"Oh one more thing, when we have everything set up can you send for my friends."

"Yes my Lady."

"And can you please stop calling me that!."

"No my Lady." He smiled at her, "Everything will be okay, I have faith in the both of you."

Kagome sighed, "Thank you."


	7. She would make a good Queen

**Glad everyone is enjoying this story...well cause i enjoy writing it. **

**Okay well not feeling to well so- hope you like it! ;)  
><strong>

**-Kat**

**I do not own Inuyasha! (I always forget to write it...agh)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7<span>**

Before she headed of to meet Jaken she let Hinata bandage her up.

'Okay I think I can handle a little toads attitude for the next two days.' Kagome thought to herself as she walked into Sesshomaru's office.

"Your late!" Jaken yelled out.

'Maybe not' She smiled at him, "I had to finalized a few things I am sorry."

She sat down at Sessy's desk then looked at Jaken. "Where do we start?"

"Okay here are a few treaties that need to be looked over and signed. There should be notes left by Lord Sesshomaru on his ideals and standards on each one of the treaties he was working on."

"Okay easy enough."

"He has one meeting in a couple of days."

"Okay with whom and concerning what?"

Jaken smirked, "A potential mate. A lord is bringing his daughter to introduce to Lord Sesshomaru."

This made Kagome sad.

"Well write a letter stating that Naraku has been spotted around these areas and that Lord Sesshomaru does not think it is safe for them to travel now. Apologize and ask if it is possible to rearrange for a future date."

"Okay, now there are a few things that need attention here in the castle."

"Okay like what?" Kagome asked.

"Everyone loves and worships Lord Sesshomaru but they are frightened."

"Of?"

"Naraku."

"I see..." Kagome paused to think, "What if the castle throws a festival."

"Excuse me" Jaken was confused.

"It can be themed for war. Show everyone that we are not scared, have jostling contests, games about war and battle. We need to show Lord Sesshomaru's followers that he is strong and able to defend his people."

Jaken pondered over the idea.

"Make it four days from now, Lord Sesshomaru should be healed and well rested by then."

"Okay and who should prepare the preparations?"

"I guess we both should, we need to honor Lord Sesshomaru and I not knowing the in's and out's of demon society need your help."

Jaken smiled. 'I knew that was all the bugger wanted, he wanted to feel wanted and needed.'

"I will let you take the lead and I will decorate."

"Okay I will get right on it."

Once Jaken left Shi came into the office.

"My Lady all the guards are up to speed."

"Thank you Shi."

"No thank you for saving Lord Sesshomaru. I just wanted to inform you that I was leaving to see your friends."

"Okay I will be waiting." Then she watched as Shi shimmered away.

Kagome took a look at the treaties that Jaken left. .She was completely shocked, Sesshomaru really did care about his people. All the treaties were to benefit his kingdom.

There were ones for food, protection, and textiles.

She went through them word for word and even looked through Sesshomaru's notes thoroughly to try to get his position.

Hours passed by before Mika knocked on the door, "Lady Kagome are you hungry?"

"Oh I completely forgot."

"It is okay I heard you mumbling all day to yourself in here I really didn't want to disturb you. So I brought some tea and lunch."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you." Kagome got up from the desk.

Mika saw her blood stained body and ran over to her.

"What happened!? and why do I smell Lord Sesshomaru's blood."

Kagome went pale. Through all the planning she forgot to bath. 'Damn it'

She knew she could trust Mika but didn't know who's ears might be listening in.

"Mika will you bring my food down to the kitchen to keep it warm while I bath real quick." Then winked at Mika.

"Yes... Lady...Kagome" The poor thing was completely confused but she listened then met Kagome in Lord Sesshomaru's bathing quarters with a guard Shi trusted outside the door.

"Okay are you going to tell me want happened?"

Kagome sighed and went through the whole story while she bathed herself clean.

"Oh my gosh are you okay, is he okay?"

"I am fine and he is healing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Why wasn't anyone told?"

"Because we do not want his enemies to attack while he is hurt."

"Oh..."

"Okay I think I am ready to get out now Mika."

"Yes Lady Kagome." Mika hurried to fetch a towel.

***Meanwhile, backing it up right before Kagome releases her fury- hehe***

"Inuyasha where were you!?" Shippo popped out of the bushes.

"Shut up runt it is none of your business!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"You went off to see Kikyo didn't you!"

Inuyasha stopped to look at him. "You hurt her every time you do!"

"I know I do but..."

"Then why don't you stop!" Shippo yelled at him.

"You wont understand Shippo"

"All I know is that one day Kagome is never going to come back to us because of you!" Then before Inuyasha could say anything the little fox ran to Sango.

"Inuyasha don't you think it is time to get Lady Kagome back." Miroku said once he caught up to Inuyasha.

"Yes I guess it is."

"May I say that that was the longest you have ever been gone...with Kikyo."

"Really, not you too!"

"Well I cannot help it, I hate to see my friend hurting."

"Thank you, finally someone understands!"

"Not you, I feel bad for Kagome."

"Oh"

The whole group walked in silence to the bone eaters well.

Once they got there he immediately picked up on Kagome's scent.

"Wait... he walked over, she came back already."

"What? What do you mean? then where is she?" Sango spoke up.

"I do not know it is like her scent vanishes." Inuyasha and Shippo both tried to pick up on her scent but got nothing.

"AGH!" *Kagome screaming* *Loud bang and Loud winds*

"What the hell was that?" Miroku yelled out.

"Was it me or didn't that sound like Kagome?" Sango looked at Inuyasha.

"You know what, it did." Then his face went white. 'Oh Kami please let her be okay.'

"Hurry we need to head towards the west, that is where the sound came from."

"Isn't that the direction of your brother's castle?" Miroku spoke up.

Inuyasha's face turned bright right and his fists balled up then he punched the ground leaving an intend.

*Smack*

"Hey what was that for?" Miroku said while rubbing his head.

"For making matters worse." Sango replied.

They had been walking for about two hours until a man came out of no where appeared right in front of them.

Everyone was ready to attack.

"I am not here to attack you even though you, "looking at Inuyasha, "fully deserve an ass kicking."

"State your business or be on your way." Mikrou threatened.

"Lady Kagome sent me to retrieve you."

"How do you know Kagome? Where is she? What did you do to her?" Inuyasha spat out.

"I am Lady Kagome's personal guard and she is at Lord Sesshomaru's castle."

Everyone looked shock except Inuyasha, he was pist.

"Well what the hell is she doing there and why are we being called to her? Hey I protect her she doesn't need you!" He yelled out.

"She came back to the well and realized you were with the dead woman. It made her sad so she asked if I could take her Lord Sesshomaru so I did. What she really needs is someone to protect her from you and if you ever hurt her physically again I will kill you!"

Everyone glared at Inuyasha, "See I told you!" Shippo yelled at Inuyasha.

"I am sorry I did not get your name." Sango pushed between the two men.

"You may call me Shi. I came because Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru were attacked by Naraku."

"What! Is she okay?" They all asked at the same time.

"Kagome actually defeated the puppet Naraku and caused well, you will see; however Lord Sesshomaru," he paused and looked around to make sure no one is listening, "well he is under the weather."

"Ha the fool actually let Naraku kick his ass." Inuyasha laughed.

"That fool saved Lady Kagome and if I am not mistaken your ass has been kicked more than a few times!" Shi spat back at him. "Do not insult my Lord and Lady in front of me again!"

"So Kagome is okay?" Sango was on the verge of crying.

"Yes Lady Sango, she is actually ordering people around in the castle. She has stepped up and took control while, well you know. She will make a great Queen one day."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Inuyasha screamed out.

"I can arrange that!" Shi knew it would piss off Inuyasha and well that is exactly why he said it.

"Enough! Shi please take us to our friend." Sango yelled at Inuyasha but spoke kindly to Shi.

"But I didn't do anything," Inuyasha was pouting but everyone ignored him.

***Back at the castle***

Once Kagome was done with the treaties she called Jaken to have a look over.

"Well I am impressed I think you managed to exactly what Lord Sesshomaru if not more."

"I did my best."

"Would you like for me to send this off.

"Yes I already made copies for Lord Sesshomaru."

When Jaken left she thought it was time to check on Sesshomaru. As she was walking down the hallway she heard whispers.

'Uh wonder what is going on?' She turned to one of the guards behind her, "Can you tell me what is being said?"

He nodded then said,"They are talking about Lord Sesshomaru and that he is on his death bed." He paused, " They are also talking about you, badly about you."

"I see can you tell where at in the castle they are?"

He started off with Kagome right behind him. They went down a corridor then another hallway until they stopped right in front of the two women that were gossiping.

"See I found my leak." Kagome said looking at the girl who was in the healing room with Hinata, "It seems I did not make myself clear."

"I had my orders."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "So you feel no remorse for your Lord?"

The girl spat on the floor at Kagome's feet, "Sesshomaru can die for all I care! He doesn't deserve to rule."

The guard smacked her.

"Guards bring her to the dungeon and request everyone in the castle to meet in the courtyard at sundown, please."

"Yes my Lady." Kagome left them and headed for the healing room Sesshomaru was in.

"Hinata we need to move Lord Sesshomaru. One of your helper's was a traitor and started spreading rumors. We need to get him in a different location undetected."

"That little bitch, I should have know."

"It doesn't matter now, what is done is done but now we need to ensure his safety."

"Yes Lady Kagome." Hinata and Kagome gathered what they needed and had two guards help carry Sesshomaru. They ended up using a secret room that was inside of Lord Sesshomaru's office.

"I didn't even know this was here." Kagome spoke up.

"It is meant for protection in case there is an invasion." One of the guards spoke up, "Very few know about it's existence."

"There is also a spell enchanted on the room itself, if anyone has ill feeling towards the Lord they will not be granted access to it." Jaken spoke up from behind them.

Once Lord Sesshomaru was settled and Hinata at everything she needed Kagome asked to be alone with Sesshomaru.

She sat there looking at him. "Why do I feel the need to protect you so much? I mean I know you saved me...twice but I just feel...Oh who am I kidding I do not know how I feel. Oh and can I say your job is exhausting I do not know how you do it while trying to fight off Naraku. Oh I hope you don't mind but I did a few things for you. I am trying to make it seem like you are okay so no one tries to attack you when you are like this. I also postponed your 'potential mate' meeting, "She said sarcastically, "oh and I found a traitor in your castle she will be dealt with tonight. Hehehe your bother and my friends are on their way here I hope you aren't too mad when you wake up. I thought it best cause I am sure the news will get to Naraku somehow." She yawned.

"Gezz I am more tired than what I thought, a little nap won't hurt." Her eyes gave out on her as she fell asleep in the chair next to Sesshomaru.


	8. Show Me What I am Missing

**Okay here ya'll go! **

**Okay I do feel bad for Inuyasha but in a way he had four years...**

**I do not own Inuyasha! **

**Enjoy**

**-Kat**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8<span>**

***The gang is now at the field that Naraku attacked Kagome and Sesshomaru***

"Kagome did that?" Inuyasha was completely stunned.

"Seems my girl is more powerful than you thought!" Sango was giddy happy.

"But how? Kikyo cannot even do this." Inuyasha of coarse had to compare one to the other.

"Do you ever think you will stop doing that?" Miroku said while coming up behind Inuyasha.

"Do what?" He looked completely dumbfounded.

"Oh Lord." Sango laughed.

"Compare Kikyo and Kagome. You know they really don't even look a like and they are two completely different people but you still treat Kagome like she is worthless compared to Kikyo."

"I do not!"

"YES YOU DO!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo yelled in unison.

Inuyasha jumped back a few feet from the attack he got from his friends.

"I do not mean to."

"I know but you must choose your words carefully my friend." Miroku patted him on the back.

"Come, I am sure Lady Kagome is waiting." Shi spoke up then headed to the castle.

***Kagome is still sleep next to Sesshomaru***

"Lady Kagome," Kagome shot up form the chair to see the guard from earlier before her, "It is almost sundown and everyone is in the courtyard like you requested."

"Oh I am sorry I must off drifted off, thank you I will be right down. Please bring the prisoner."

"Yes my Lady."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru lying on the bed, "Please wake up soon." Then she leaned over and kissed him on his forehead not knowing the he could hear her the whole time and heard every word of her babbling.

She left him with Hinata and headed to the balcony that over looked court yard.

Everyone was whispering around the court yard and mostly about her, but Kagome keep her head held high then made her presence known.

"I am sorry to take you away form your duties but something had to be addressed."

She waited for everyone to quite down.

"First to clear the air Lord Sesshomaru is perfectly healthy and has requested to be left alone so he can do some personal training with his powers. Now I wanted to bring to your attention that there was a traitor among you all."

She nodded to the guard to bring the girl forward. Everyone grasped.

"Do not believe anything this woman says, she is lying!" The girl yelled out.

The crowd began to start yelling and screaming.

Kagome waited til she had had enough, she build up just enough power inside her to were she would glow and her eyes would change color again.

Everyone gasped then shut up.

"I am not human as you can see."

"Yeah you are the kind that kills demons!" Someone shouted from the crowd.

"Wrong I am me! I have no label! I am Kagome the miko form the future. I do not wish to kill anyone that does not deserve death. I knew non of you would believe me, these guards you see witnessed the whole thing. They are well known around the castle and are very loyal to Lord Sesshomaru. I will let them speak." Kagome stepped aside and the guards came forward.

"What Lady Kagome says is true. This girl is nothing but a traitor and wished for the death of Lord Sesshomaru. She made lies up saying he was dying so someone could attack him." One stopped then the other started to speak.

"She deserves death."

The crowd kept quite then started bad mouthing the demon girl.

Kagome stepped up, "I will be asking your permission to purify the demon girl that betrayed your Lord."

Everyone started to chant "purify".

Kagome slowly walked up to the demon, "Do you have any last words?"

"My master will take the thrown that was rightfully his!" She spat at Kagome.

The crowd was outraged at the woman they considered a friend. Inuyasha and the gang at made it to the castle only to find everyone gathered in the court yard.

"What is going on?" Inuyasha babbled.

"Follow me", Shi came forward then had them follow him.

"Is that Kagome?" Miroku asked then looked at Sango and Inuyasha confused.

Without saying anything Kagome allowed her power to coarse through her then gently placed her hand on the demons forehead.

Bright lights started to beam out the demon's body then she whaled at the pain coursing through her body.

The lights coming from the demon shined brighter and brighter with each passing moment and Kagome's power was growing causing her to look like wind was passing through her. Her hair was being blown backwards by the force of power coming out of her.

Inuyasha just starred at the girl he had been in love with for years, 'She is actually killing a demon, well purifying a demon. My worst fear.' He shuddered. He wonder if she would do that to him.

"I am sorry." The demon said before she completely disintegrated in front of everyone's eyes.

With her power still flowing through her body she looked at towards the crowd, "Anyone who goes against Lord Sesshomaru will suffer the same fate! Now I must see to guests so Jaken will make a few announcements."

She had spotted her friends, she quickly rushed to them.

"Kagome!" Shippo ran to her but she held out her hand to stop him, "Wait sweetie" She said causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

By that time everyone was surrounding her, she closed her eyes then took a deep breath allowing her powers to be lock up inside her again.

Once she stopped glowing and her eyes changed back to normal she bent down to pick up Shippo.

"Hey baby I am so happy to see you." She hugged him tightly.

Then she hugged Sango then before she moved to Miroku she looked at him, "Hands up." He did then she hugged him as well.

"I have rooms ready for you. You are welcome to bath and then dinner will be served shortly. I need to talk to Inuyasha."

With out saying a word to each other Kagome lead Inuyasha through the castle to his room. Once they were inside she sat down on the rug by the fire place.

"So I don't even get a hello?" Inuyasha said as he sat next to her.

She turned to look at him, "Hello Inuyasha." She said sadly.

"Your not happy to see me are you?"

"You hurt me in more ways than one." She brought her knees to her chest and held them.

Inuyasha scooted closer to her, "I am so sorry Kagome I do not know what came over me. Just the thought of anyone looking at you like that makes me mad."

She turned her head towards him, she was angry, "Why would it make you mad? This is my body I can let whomever I want see it? I am not yours Inuyasha."

"Oh so you are Sesshomaru's now!" He yelled.

"I am no one's!" She yelled back.

"Kagome I didn't know how you felt about me." Kagome looked at him shocked.

"You didn't know, really?"

"I know I am a fool, if I caught it before then maybe things would be different between us now."

Kagome looked away from him, "Yeah maybe."

"Kagome, please look at me." She didn't budge so he got up and moved in front of her, "I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you over the years. I was being selfish. I do not want to loose you. I..I...Love you Kagome."

She did look up at him once he declared his love for her, "Don't."

"Can I hear it once."

"Hear what?"

"How you felt about me?"

"You mean the feeling that is breaking my heart and why it isn't going to change anything."

He leaned in closer to her, "Please."

Kagome knew she still loved him but she was tired of loving him.

"I love you." She said barely in a whispered.

Before she could react his lips were on hers.

'Oh my gosh...is he really kissing me.' She thought to herself.

"Please Kagome don't hesitate, show me what I am missing, show me what I could have had."

She looked at him then pulled him closer to her causing him to fall on top of her.

He kissed her again but this time Kagome kissed him back and passionately.

He could hear her heart picking up fast.

Kagome knew this was a bad idea but she did want to show what he would be missing, a part of her wanted him to suffer.

Never parting his lips from hers Inuyasha quickly ripped off his shirt then started to caress her body.

"Oh Kagome" he moaned.

She was so sweet, so tender, so gentle with love. He had never felt anything like this before, he knew he loved Kagome more than Kikyo but was trapped by his promise. It killed him to keep his distance away from her and now, well now he knew he was going to lose her for good. He was going to lose the love of his life.

"I love you." He whispered again to her. She took in his words but at the same time she took in all the pain she felt over the years that was caused by him.

She broke apart from him, "I think we need to stop."

Inuyasha knew it was hard for her so he didn't argue back.

Kagome tired to catch her breath before she said, "I do not want to love you any more Inuyasha."

It broke his heart to hear her say that, "Kagome you don't mean that do you?"

"Why should I not. You have done nothing but hurt me. You cannot love me the way I deserve to be loved. You are always leaving me for Kikyo. Just admit you love her more."

"I don't love her."

"I have heard you say it a billion times to her."

"I love you more."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

Inuyasha looked to the ground, "I know I am sorry."

"I do not want to hear you apologies Inuyasha."

"Then what do you want from me?"

"You have already chosen who you want to be with so if and when I find someone to be with I want you to support me and not try to rip his throat out. You need to learn that I am not yours."

"So we are done then."

"No, I will always care about you and always be your friend Inuyasha."

He looked up at her surprised, "You mean you won't leave me." He had been worried that if she left everyone would leave and he would be alone again.

She place her hand on his cheek, "I will still always stand by your side Inuyasha."

He reached up and pulled her into an embrace, "I was so scared I was going to lose you."

"Like I said, I am not going anywhere." She pulled away from him then kissed him on his lips, "I just hope you know what you lost."

"Trust me I know."

"May I ask why?"

Inuyasha signed, "Honestly I am not sure. I want to be a man of my word but I am finding it really hard to do so."

"You know she is asking you to kill yourself."

"Yeah I know. I am hoping that will change when Naraku is dead so she won't have that hatred inside of her."

They sat in silence for a little while just enjoying the time together, knowing it had to come to an end.

"I think dinner is ready, I will show you to the dinning area."

Inuyasha got up and followed her to the dinning room.

Everyone used the time to catch up on the recent events in each other's lives.

Kagome and Inuyasha listened but kept eyeing one another both knowing that their relationship got much harder.


	9. Unresolved feelings

Chapter 9

After dinner was over Kagome showed everyone to their rooms. She tucked Rin and Shippo into their beds then decided to check on Sesshomaru.

Once inside the secret room Hinata informed her that he had woken for a bit.

"He asked for you my lady."

"Why didn't anyone come get me?"

"You were busy with guests my lady?"

"Next time, please, I do not care what I am doing, come get me. May I be alone with him?"

"Yes, I was about to clean his wound, would you so be so kind to do it instead?"

"I will be happy to, thank you Hinata for everything."

Hinata nodded then left the room. Kagome went to the cupboard to grab the items she needed then sat next to Sesshomaru.

*Sigh*

She started to tend to his wound not realizing that he had woken and was staring at her.

"You do not have to be so gentle; I am not going to break." He said causing her to jump.

"Sesshomaru!" She gashed. "You didn't have to scare me you….you….oh never mind, how are you feeling?" She decided she couldn't be mad at him with him hurt still.

"I am sorry but in my defense I have been awake watching you but you were so caught up in your thoughts that you didn't even notice."

"Was I now?"

"Don't be coy Kagome, it doesn't suit you."

Kagome laughed, "How would you know what suits me and what doesn't? You barely know me?"

"I am very observant Kagome, I know a lot about the people around me even without them knowing it."

"Or really prove it." She was smirking at him.

Sesshomaru took in a deep breath then opened his eyes in shock, "You had an intimate moment with Inuyasha."

Kagome sat there frozen and ashamed, _'Wait why do I feel ashamed, it isn't like me and Sesshomaru__ are an item?' _She agreed with herself then gathered her composure, " How do you know that?"

"I can smell your scent mixed with his, so it is true then?" He couldn't help but to feel anger for his brother touching her.

"What if it is? What does it matter to you? Don't you have a 'potential mate'?"

"I have dozens of potential mates?"

Kagome just stared at him and he could smell the anger rising in her and a hint of jealousy.

He smiled, "The key word there Kagome is 'potential', meaning possible. I have never arranged the meetings because quite frankly I am not interested in a mate and none of them have sparked my interest in the least bit; however, I am a Lord and have a duty to at least meet the daughters of other Lords to keep peace."

"Oh, well if you must know something did happen between me and Inuyasha but only because I wanted to show him what he will be missing. It won't happen again."

Even though he could sense her pain he couldn't help to be happy by her words. To change the topic he laughed and said, "So I have heard that you have been a busy bee."

"Yes I have."

"That was smart of you to act like I was training not healing from injuries. I could name a long list of people that would have attacked otherwise."

She smirked at him, "I know."

"You should learn to take a compliment Miko."

She laughed, "But it is so fun to get under your skin."

"Are you teasing me?"

"If I was teasing you my Lord, you would know it." Then she bit the bottom of her lip never breaking eye contact with him.

"If I wasn't in this state, I would bit that lip myself."

Kagome laughed while she finished wrapping his wound. "I hope you don't mind but I finished your treaties and laid copies on your desk."

"I know, I already read them. You impressed me Kagome; you got me want I wanted if not more at a cheap expense to me."

Kagome blushed, "I am glad you are pleased. It was really nerve wrecking."

He placed his hand on hers, "You did great. Actually you amazed me at everything you have done to protect me even saving my life." He paused, "May I ask you something?"

Kagome's heart was beating fast, she never really got nervous with a man before, "Yes you may."

"How would you like to be a part of my court? I am sure the others are impressed about your actions here and shouldn't have a problem with it. Your smart and can read and write. You would be a great asset to us. You would be paid and have your own office here at the castle and your own staff."

Kagome thought about it for a second, "What about Naraku and my friends?"

"Our fight will continue and if you choose to stay here after he is dead then the position is yours to keep. As far as your friends they are welcome to make homes here on castle grounds. I have a few huts here out by the river. They would be safe on my castle grounds."

"What about Inuyasha, he is still my friend?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "If my brother can put his ego aside then he is welcome to stay too."

Kagome smiled, "What would my job entail?"

"Well, since you did such a wonderful job on the treaties, you will be assigned to them from now on. There will be other tasks but I am not certain on what to hand over to you yet. I have to pick and choose wisely, if one of my current court members feels he his losing his job to a girl, things might not go as smoothly I hope it will. Do you accept my offer?"

"Yes I would be happy to work for you Sesshomaru."

"Great, first thing is first you need to grab books of the shelf in the other room."

"I start already?"

"You start training. I need to educate you on demon law and demon etiquette so you do not accidently insult someone."

"Oh."

"Look for the two books on the book shelf closest to my desk. One book has a blue bidding and the other has a red bidding."

Kagome got up and quickly grabbed the books he mentioned.

"Study them word for word and feel free to ask me anything."

Kagome placed the books on the table next to them and looked at him, "Why me?"

Sesshomaru looked at her confused, "I told you why, I think you could be an asset."

"So is that all I am to you is an asset?"

He was beginning to see where she was going with this, "You are my friend not an asset to me. I meant you would be an asset to my lands by helping my people. You will have your free will that will not be taken from you. Plus I think you would be great at the position I am offering, you could build yourself a life here in this era if you so choose.

She knew she trusted him more than she would like to admit but she was scared of feelings used again, _'I guess if I can walk away anytime then it wouldn't be a bad thing. I could save my money that way if I choose to leave I can.' _

Kagome was about to get up but Sesshomaru stopped her, "Can you stay with me?"

She looked at him puzzled, _'Sure we have had our moments together but why would he want me to stay the night with him?' _She secretly questioned him.

As if he was reading her mind he said, "I enjoy your company, you take my mind off the pain." He smiled at her.

She returned the smile, "Let me bath and change then I will be right back. Do you need anything?"

"No I am fine, thank you."

She turned and headed out to her room. She quickly bathed then changed wearing her boy shorts, a tank top, and her robe.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Sesshomaru said as she walked back through the door.

Kagome laughed, "No this is what women in my time wear." She said as she closed her robe and tied it.

"Do women seduce men all day long?"

"No, well yes but no. Sex is basically advertised in my time."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome in horror.

"Not literally but the sex appeal is. Women are to have tiny waists and big breast. Women and men model in their under garments and they do it nude. There are even actual videos of people having sex."

"Your time is so strange."

"Tell me about it. Sometimes I wonder if anyone even has morals anymore. It is all about money and greed and our government officials are the worse."

"Why do you keep going back?"

"Well because of my family and friends. Plus I want to finish my education."

"You are not done?"

"No you do not stop grade school until you are about 18: Legal age. Even then you are able to continue your education by going to college but you have to pay for it."

"When do you finish?"

"This month."

"We must celebrate!"

Kagome laughed at him, "My mother said the same thing but in reference to my birthday."

"When is it?"

"Sesshomaru I would rather not make a big deal about my birthday."

Sesshomaru frowned at her.

"You should rejoice the day you were born."

"I do not like rejoicing the day of my father's death."

Sesshomaru looked at her, "I am sorry."

"It is okay you didn't know."

"But do you think your father would not want you to be happy on your birthday?"

She thought about it for a second…."I guess he wouldn't"

"Then it is settled we will have a feast."

"We are already having one." She said slowly.

"We are?"

"Yes, your people were getting worried so we are throwing a war feast. With war wars and food and such."

Sesshomaru laughed, "A war feast!"

"Yes is something funny!"

"Sorry just never thought to do one before."

"Well people are scared with Naraku running around so I thought it would be a good idea to get their mind off of him and enjoy drinking, eating, and fighting." She said calmly.

Sesshomaru stopped laughing, "You are right. I think it is a good idea."

"Why did you laugh?"

"Well because feast and war in the same sentence kind of contradicts itself."

Kagome about it then laughed, "I didn't think too much about the name."

"I can tell."

"Hey!" She gently smacked him but he grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to him.

"Sessy I am so scared of getting hurt again." She whispered to him as she snuggled herself next to him in his arms.

He gently stroked her arm up and down, "I am not going to hurt you Kagome but I understand your pain. I will wait for you until you are ready."

She leaned up to look at him, "Wait for me?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "I wasn't completely honest earlier: there is one more reason why I want you here," he paused so he could look her dead in the eyes, "I have started to have feelings for you Kagome and would like to see where they lead. I feel different around you, like I can be myself. You don't judge me, you just accept me as me, Sesshomaru not Lord Sesshomaru."

"But you hate humans."

"I tell you I have feelings for you and you tell me I hate humans….gezz that is not how I planned this conversation to go. But if you must know, that was my mother's opinion she embedded in me until I found Rin. Rin changed my perspective a little bit but it wasn't until I meet you that changed my perception entirely."

"I have feelings for you too. I just….."

"It is okay you do not have to explain, I understand." He frowned.

"No Sessy I do not think you do. I do have feelings for you which I didn't realize I had till we kissed and besides it wouldn't be fair to you if a part of my heart still yearns for Inuyasha. You deserve to be loved by someone completely and right now I can not offer that."

"Kagome I want you anyway I can have you. You are an amazing person, your heart is so big and your kindness warms everyone around you. Might I add the way you were kissing me tells me you want to be with me too." She remained quite. "Let me ask you something, did you feel something when you kissed Inuyasha?"

She just stared at him not knowing how to answer.

"It is okay I am a big boy, I can handle the truth."

"Yeah but can your ego?" She giggled.

"Ha very funny! But seriously."

"Well it felt...painful. I mean it was a good kiss but all I could think about was how much he had hurt me."

"And what about myself." He had a huge smile on his face and his head was held high.

"I don't remember." Kagome gasped and Sesshomaru's smile faded into a serious look. Kagome quickly added, "Guess you will have to refresh my memory." She winked at him.

He regained his smile, "I think I can do that." He said as he slowly lowered his head to hers and pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss started out soft and tender because Kagome feared he would hurt Sesshomaru but it quickly turned into a passionate and wild one.

Kagome moaned then unwillingly left the heat of his lips to catch her breath," Your...kiss... is..."

"I left you speechless uh..."

She glared at him, "What will I do about your ego? I do not know who's is worse your's, Inuyasha's, or Kouga's?"

"I can answer that...Mine! But how do I make you feel Kagome?"

"I cannot explain how you make me feel when you kiss me. I can say that I feel safe, cared for, and happy when I am with you."

Sesshomaru looked at her as her placed his hand gently on her check, "You make my happy too." He said as he smiled at her as she yawned.

"I think we should get some rest."

"We? Your the injured one."

"Not anymore."

"What!" She yelled as she quickly bandaged him, "How is that possible?"

"I heal very fast, it did take longer than normal due to the amount of poison that was still in me but my demon blood managed to dissolve the remaining you couldn't get out."

"Oh. Good because pretending to be you is tiring."

"But you did such a great job...War feast.. is an example."

"Ha don't mock me Sesshomaru or I will march my little ass to my room." He stopped laughing and wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't escape.

"Your free to leave if you can." He laughed again.

Kagome just stared at the man who was holding her and wondered where this playful side of him was hidden this whole time.

"Fine I give into you."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Do you now?" Then he turned himself so he was on top of her.

"Wait a darn moment what do you think I was talking about?"

He then pressed his boner into her women hood causing her to grasp.

"Lord Sesshomaru you are naughty!"

"Tell me about it!" He laughed then rolled off of her, "But nothing will ever happen until you are ready to take that step with me." He said has he pulled her back into his arms.

She smiled then kissed him quickly on the lips, he chuckled then they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	10. Good Queen?

**I know this is really short but 1) I needed to do something and 2) I thought it good to end here.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**-3 Kat**

* * *

><p>Sessy woke almost startled due to something moving next to him. Once he opened his eyes he saw Kagome sleeping with her head on his chest.<p>

_I don't think I can ever get used to the fact of sleeping with someone, but I think I can as long as it is with Kagome._ He thought to himself.

He gently kissed her on the top of her head and whispered, "Get some sleep my little Miko." Then he slowly got out of bed so he didn't disturb her slumber. He changed into his royal attire then headed out of the secret room into his office.

"Ah Lord Sesshomaru you are looking much better!" Jaken almost yelled.

"Jaken if you wake the Miko this Sesshomaru will be very displeased with you."

Jaken looked at him then at the door then back at Sesshomaru, "Lady Kagome is in there, " He pointed at the secret room, "She slept with you."

Sesshomaru sat at his desk then looked at the toad with a stern look, "Do not make this into what it isn't Jaken. I simply asked if she not leave my side last night and she didn't. We talked then slept and quite honestly I think that is the best rest this Sesshomaru has gotten in a long time."

Jaken opened his mouth in shock.

"Jaken please explain why you are in my office then dismiss yourself."

"Uh...oh! Lord Sesshomaru I came to inform you that there is word of your mother coming."

Sesshomaru froze then looked up at the toad, "I am just hearing this now!"

"Well... Lord Sesshomaru I just found out and rushed here to tell you. I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru I didn't get here fast enough." Jaken was scared of Lord Sesshomaru stepping on him again.

Sesshomaru sighed, "It is alright Jaken. Please send maids to get her room ready and call Mika in here please."

Jaken was surprised by his Lords reaction and couldn't help but to notice a change in him. "Yes my Lord."

Shortly after Jaken left Mika came into his office.

"My Lord you summoned me?"

"Yes Mika, it seems that my mother is coming to visit. I would like for you to dress Lady Kagome and her guests in the proper entire."

"Sure thing my Lord." She turned to head out.

"Oh and Mika..." He called to her.

"Yes my Lord..."

"Thank you."

Mika bowed to him, "Your welcome my Lord." She turned and exited the room with a smile. _Seems my Lady Kagome is rubbing off on our Lord, _She thought to herself.

Sesshomaru got some work before he decided to go wake Kagome up. He didn't know how far his mother was and wanted Kagome to be prepared for her arrival.

Once he got into the secret room he stood next to her watching her sleep. _Kami she is so beautiful._

"Sessy I thought we discussed this...your stalkerish tendencies are not healthy." She giggled.

"I am sorry."

"Its okay." She giggled some more as she rose up from the cot. "How did you sleep?"

He walked over to her slowly, "Great thanks to you but Kagome I need to talk to you about something."

"o-okay", she was a little worried on what it was.

"My mother is coming to court."

"okay?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Here...My mother is coming here and she only shows herself when she is up to something. I thought I should warn you about her arrival and well about her. She can be very hard to handle sometimes and that is putting it nicely."

Kagome stood up then walked towards him, "It is sweet for you to worry about me Sessy but I can take care of myself."

"You say that now little stubborn Miko but you will be begging me to make her leave soon enough, but luckily for you her attention will be focused on someone else."

Kagome walked up to him, "She isn't mean to you is she Sessy?"

Sesshomaru laughed, "No she isn't but she won't like the fact the Inuyasha is in what once was my father and her's home."

"Oh...I didn't even think about that. What are we going to do?"

"It will be okay Kagome she will just have to get over it like I have."

Kagome sighed, "Okay but if she crosses the line and I not refrain myself from saying something."

Sesshomaru laughed again, "I know you will." He kissed the top for her head, "Now go get ready, Mika is waiting for you and the other girls."

Kagome was about to turn and walk away until Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and pulled her close, "I will be wanting some alone time with you later Lady Kagome."

Kagome giggled, "I am sure all you have to do is command it Lord Sesshomaru and it will be done." She bowed then ran out the door before he could stop her.

On her way to her room she ran into Shi, "Good morning Shi."

He smiled at her, "Good morning my Lady Kagome." He looked at what she was wearing then quickly untied his cap and wrapped it around her, "Lady Kagome what on earth are you wearing."

"Not you too Shi, agh this is what women in my time wear and trust me when I say this is one of the modest ones."

He looked at her, "Lady Kagome way I suggest you not wear them here in this time or at least wear a robe over it if you leave your chambers. People will not like this attire and it will give you a bad name."

Kagome looked up at her friend, "You are right Shi I will get myself a robe."

"Good."

They walked in silence until she reached her room, "Shi could you do me a favor and retrieve Sango and Rin for me."

Shi bowed, "Yes Lady Kagome."

Kagome walked into her room and was immediately assaulted by hugs from Mika, "Oh Lady Kagome I have been waiting for, I have great news for you." She pulled Kagome to the bed.

"Yes Mika what is it?"

"Well there is a lot of gossiping around the castle lately. Of coarse there are some bad ones but that is mostly because people question why you are really here, especially because your friends with Inuyasha. But mostly people are talking about yesterdays events. They are impressed with how you handled the situation and how you defended our Lord. Some are even saying that you would make a good Queen."

Kagome gasped, "They cannot possibly think that."

"Lady Kagome I too think that. Your powerful, your beautiful, your compassionate, your wise, and you hold a lot of knowledge. Plus you are starting to rub off on our Lord." Mika then smiled and winked at Kagome.

"How so?"

"He said thank you to me this morning."

The girls looked at each other then started to laugh.

"Did he really!?"

"Yes and it didn't look like someone killed him to say it."

They continued you laugh until they heard a knock on the door. Mika looked at Kagome, Kagome nodded her approval, then Mika rose from the bed, "Enter."

Both Sango, Rin, and Shi stepped through the door.

"Lady Kagome is there anything else you request of me." Shi said.

"No Shi, thank you."

He nodded, "I will be right outside your door if you need me." Then he walked back out.

"Okay ladies lets get you looking like princesses." Mika

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Hours passed before the girls were actually done.

Little Rin wore a pink kimono that had sowed cherry blossoms along the side of it. Her hair was pulled up in a tide bun and had some actual cherry blossoms in the bun.

Sango wore a red satin kimono with a black layering underneath. You could see the black through the slit on the leg and at her chest area. The kimono also had floral black pattern woven into the red satin. Her hair was pulled back into a bun to but her bangs were left out so they hung over her forehead.

Kagome wore a light blue satin kimono with a dark blue layering underneath and had a gold stash across her stomach area that tied into a bow in the back. The light blue layer had light yellow wisterias with light green leaves. Her hair put in a braid that sided to the right and fell over her right shoulder, the braid and a vine with golden flowers in it, her bangs hung over her forehead, and she had a freestanding strand of hair on the left side of her face. **  
><strong>

"You girls look absolutely beautiful!"

They girls smiled then looked at each other.

Kagome walked up to Mika, "Thank you!"

There was a knock on the door and Kagome and Mika followed the same routine and Shi stepped through the door but lost his train of thought when he saw Kagome.

"Yes shi?" She looked at him.

"Lady Kagome you look...you look..."

"Like a Queen." Mika spoke up for him."

"I wish you would stop that Mika, I am not a Queen."

"You might be soon if yours and Sesshomaru's relationship keeps on the track it is." Sango said as she laughed.**  
><strong>

"She does have a point." Mika spoke after her.

"Yeah I agree with the Ladies." Shi said.

"Okay if you all are done ganging up on me, I believe you came in here to tell me something Shi."

"Oh yes Lord Sesshomaru has asked for your presence in the great room, Lady Akemi has arrived.


End file.
